nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Jude Lizowski
Jude Lizowski (Hugo Lisowsky in the French dub) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Christian Potenza. Overview Jude is introduced in "Take This Job and Squeeze It" as a skater without much of a sense of responsibility. He is the last of the group to show up, and is the last one to speak. He is remarked upon as being irresponsible, but also shows that he has a lot of free time and an affinity for counting things. Jude also quickly shows that he's generally honest, as when he is asked for a list of his worst qualities in a job interview, he gives out seventeen of them, as it never occurred to him to lie. Despite this, when instructed by Jonesy to lie during his interview at Stick It, Jude was able to fool his interviewer enough that he got a position as the manager of the store. In addition to being naive about when to lie, Jude is also shown to be very inexperienced romantically, as he reveals in "The Khaki Girl" that up to that point he had never kissed a girl. His first kiss ended with him puking on his girlfriend; however, after that they ended up reuniting and went out for quite some time until breaking up in "Lights Out." After this, though, he was never able to keep a girlfriend for more than an episode (although this never seems to bother him). Despite this, his focus is mainly on his interests: goofing off and skateboarding. The latter of these is something he does frequently, and he is often seen pulling tricks while skating through the mall and frequently skateboards down the escalator. He once entered himself into a speed-skating competition in "Girlie Boys," and tried to film himself pulling off skateboarding tricks in "Clonesy." In addition, he has attempted to teach people to skateboard: he tried to teach the Clones to skateboard (unsuccessfully) at the end of "The Swami," and taught Wyatt to skateboard in "Deadbeat Poets Society." Jude's interest in goofing off is frequently seen, as in many episodes he does not go to work at all. His interests are aided by his jobs, though, as three of his four jobs were performed without any supervisors, and at Underground Video he was supervised by Wayne, whose attitude towards making Jude work was notably lax. As a result, Jude is often able to goof off and not do much work, although he has occasionally shown himself prone to bursts of work ethic (such as in "Sweet 6teen," where he becomes obsessed with perfect ice construction at the ice rink). Jude is generally absent-minded and views the world in a different way. He enjoys counting things; he once counted all the blades of grass on his lawn, tallied the number of stores in the Galleria Mall (936), and enjoyed doing inventory at the Penalty Box in "Opposites Attack." Jude has a tendency to get involved in his own little world, and often carries a subplot by himself due to his different way of thinking about the world. He is even noted by Nikki in the finale as being one-of-a-kind, as her parting gift to him is a furry hat that she says he's the only one that can "pull off this look." He was initially the manager of Stick It until it was shut down by Ron and the health authorities after Blade found a cockroach in a stick-it he bought from the store in "Going Underground." Later in the episode, he got a job at Underground Video and kept it until "Over Exposed," when he ostensibly quit in order to work at Burger McFlipster's; he definitely quit his job by the end of the events in "Snow Job" in order to work as the Zamboni driver at the Galleria Mall Ice Rink. He kept this job until "6 Teens and A Baby," when he was fired for accidentally leaving Emma Masterson Jr. unattended on the Zamboni, which had rolled out into the mall after its parking brake was accidentally released. In "Blast From The Past," Jude took over management of Gameatorium after the original owner suffered a heart attack, and remained the manager of the store through the end of the series. Trivia *Jude is known to be very emotionally attached to his skateboard. *Jude has often been shown (or referenced) doing various stunts on his skateboard through out the mall, often drawing large crowds of shoppers (though he normally wipes out). *Jude listens to mainly rock music (of multiple sub-genres), especially the Mighty Weasels. *Jude has poor hygiene. He never smells too bad, however. He claims this is due to the "Stink Cycle," a theory put forth by him that stinks start out bad, and then degrade. *Jude is not good at keeping secrets. *The symbol on Jude's shirt resembles a combination of two Native American symbols: one that represents medicine, another meaning human. Nothing else is known about the symbol. *Jude appears to be the second tallest of the group, but his hunched posture makes it hard to judge. *Whenever Jude's shirt is off, he's shown to have a lot of armpit hair. *Jude's first kiss was with Jonesy. This happened when Jonesy was showing Jude how to know when a girl wants to kiss and a nervous Jude kissed Jonesy because he thought that he was "reading the signs." *Jude's surname indicates that he and his family are Polish Canadian. *Jude's name may be a reference to the main character of the movie The Big Lebowski. In addition to being named similarly (Jeff Lebowski/Jude Lizowski), they share several traits, such as both being slackers and having very laid-back personalities. *Jude has an addictive personality; he became addicted to coffee in "Smarten Up" and addicted to a specific type of Burger McFlipster's fries in "Over Exposed." It was revealed that Jude wears briefs in "The Swami," "Over Exposed," and "Fashion Victims." *Jude and his family are Jewish, as he indicates in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" that they celebrate Hanukkah. *It was revealed in "Bicker Me Not" that Jude's grandparents "were political rebels that went into hiding". This suggests that they lived during the Holocaust, since they were Polish. *Coincidentally, "Jude" is the German word for "Jew." Jude is Jewish. Despite this, he still practices (secular) Christmas traditions. *It was revealed in "The One with the Cold Sore" that Jude is lactose-intolerant. *In the mall, there are 2 display mannequins that look exactly like Jude. One is wearing a tux at Tarted-Up Formalwear and the other is wearing a thong at Not Quite Naked. *Jude has a green peace sign tattooed onto his left butt cheek, as shown in "One Quiet Day." *Jude's accent is that of a Malibu Surfer from the 1970s. He also likes to use 70s surfer lingo (Duuuuude, Gnarly, etc.). *Jude has been hit, punched, and kicked in the groin more than any other male on the show. Though Jude may not be a very good student (he was on the verge of flunking all his classes in "One Quiet Day"), Jude's actually very intelligent: in "On Your Mark, Get Set... Date," it is revealed that he has an IQ of 175, which is in the top 0.00003% of the population. *Jude once walked around with barely three pints of blood in his body due to donating blood seventeen times in the same day (which isn't scientifically accurate, because realistically he wouldn't be able to move with only 3 pints of blood and there's only 10 to 12 pints of blood in the average person). *Jude has a sticker memorializing his deceased pet fish Fish on his skateboard. *Jude mentions that he is allergic to Poi in "2-4-1." *In "Selling Out To The Burger Man," it is revealed that eating sea monkeys (brine shrimp) makes Jude ill. *In "Double Date," it is shown that Jude is allergic to MaxiWax, a Japanese bullet train wheel lubricant. *When his skin comes into contact with the lubricant, it swells and grows hives. *Jude conditions his hair twice every time he washes it. *It was learned in "Role Reversal" that Jude has a delicate bone structure (he claims that this is the reason he's the one to always dress up as a girl when the situation calls for a guy to be in drag). *The first line Jude had on the show was "What's happenin'?" *According to Jude, there's 936-establishments within the Galleria Mall--he claims that he got bored one day and decided to count how many stores were in the mall. *Jude is the only male in the gang with pierced ears. *Jude also appears in Total DramaRama **Since he will appear in Total DramaRama, it is implied that Jude has known to skateboard since he was an infant. **Though it is worth noting it takes place in an alternate universe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:6teen characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Characters voiced by Christian Potenza Category:Characters with hats Category:Teenagers